crusaderfandomcom-20200213-history
Crusader: No Remorse/Mission 7
Debriefing ;Quentin Maxis: We detected another message while you were on your mission. Its point of origin was somewhere within your base. We are still unable to determine the termination point. Hoping to find the equipment used to send the message, I dispatched a Security team to do a sweep of your base. Unfortunately, they were unable to come up with anything. Keep looking, Captain. It's only a matter of time before our quarry gets complacent and slips up. Maxis, out. WEC News ;Trina Jenkins: The Department of Global Health and Education announced that construction of the John Enders Orbital Facility is complete. Once it is fully on-line, this laboratory will be used to test new serums used to combat virulent diseases. According to Dr. Beal, supervisor of the Department of Global Health and Education, the orbital platform makes an excellent quarantine facility. What a wonderful way of advancing the welfare of Citizens everywhere. Back to you, Josh... Bar ;Jo Anne Vargas:And here I thought administrative work would be boring. But I'll tell you, it never seems to be boring around here. While you were on your mission, Central sent a Security team to scan the entire base. And they never said word one about why they were here, either. But whatever they were looking for, they didn't find it. I really hate being kept outside the loop. ;Troy Reaves:Sorry about the problems at the end of the last mission. The Colonel insisted I bring you straight back here. Just do as you're told, Wizard. Thank you very much. I'd complain. You're entitled to a little R and R. Don't think I didn't warn him that sniffers were on my trail. They grabbed your signal. But there was never a sniffer who could re-weave electrons faster than me. I pulled you back in before they knew what was going on. Am I the "extraction specialist" or what? (This cutscene seems to be out of place as the previous mission did not involve any trouble with the Tin Man's escape. However the next mission does. Perhaps this cutscene was intended to appear after the following mission, but was misplaced during production.) Briefing ;Stephon Ely:We'll be making a preemptive strike on the WEC stockpile of nerve gas this time, Captain. Reaves will insert you you into the main storage facility with a Fusion PAC. Plant it on the containment unit, and everything will blow. Our scientists assure us that the ensuing fireball will totally combust the toxin, rendering it harmless. However, we won't detonate the PAC until all our units have evacuated the area. They'll assume that Snell has talked. They expect us. We get one shot at this, Captain. Make it count. Cutscene ;Troy Reaves:We're in trouble! They've figured out my hocus pocus. They've cut the access lines to almost all jump pads. I've managed to convince them that your insertion jump pad`s already been taken care of. I'm juicing it now. The Colonel has sent the Fall Back signal to our troops. It's all I can do. Get over there now! Wizard, out. category:No Remorse missions